


Good Morning

by ascott5110



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascott5110/pseuds/ascott5110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones hated mornings, until he married James Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Bones HATED mornings. He remembers when Jim asked him why, he responded with "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a morning person!" and that was the end of that. Bones supposed his hatred of mornings was shared with his daughter Joanna, because whenever he tried to greet her when she got up, he was met with a death glare that could make the bravest man in Star fleet crawl under a blanket and cry. So that's why Bones didn't understand why whenever Jim came downstairs and placed a kiss atop Joanna's head and said good morning, he was met with a grin and an armful of Joanna McCoy. Bones figured he didn't really care as long as Jim still gave him a peck on his lips and his very own "Good morning, Bones." with Jim McCoy's grin and blazin' blue eyes, and Jim didn't care either as long as Bones answered him with "Good morning, Darlin'" his Georgian accent sending tingles down Jim's spine.

 

Boy, it really was a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first fic on this site, please let me know if you liked it!! I am a HUGE Mckirk fan, they are most definitely my otp :)
> 
> PS i do not own star trek or the characters used in this fic


End file.
